


Welcome to the World, Captain

by Azel_Storm



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Inexperienced writer, Love, Love Triangle, Romance, give up v-card, romantic, slight loki/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azel_Storm/pseuds/Azel_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a vision that something big was going to happen. SHEILD kidnapping me and inducting me for service confirmed my fears. Fury asked me for help in reviving an old hero, one who I am strangely drawn to. And the villain we are fighting, has his sight set on me and my powers. But I will do what I need to to protect my world and my heart. Steve/OFC slight Loki/OFC</p>
<p>X-Men and Thor stories worked in. Set in first Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World, Captain

I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel characters. I wish though.

Chapter 1

I decided staying quiet was the best thing to do. No one has said a word to me since the guards locked me in this interrogation room. White walls, two chairs, eight cameras, and a table. I already knew I was in one of the basement levels of the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. I took a deep breath and relaxed. SHIELD doesn't know exactly what I can do, but I'm sure they have an idea. I could practically feel the pulsating energy under my skin. My eyes felt like they were going to explode but I kept them shut. The last thing I needed was for these people to know about my visions. I had one before I was captured, foreseeing the flight from New York to here, my placement in this room, and my eventual confrontation with Nick Fury. He should be here in a few minutes.

As though summoned, the door opened and revealed Nick Fury in his black leather duster. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Fury threw two files in front of me, labeled "A" and "B". He nodded at the first one and I proceeded to open it. I smirked at the brail that was punched into the paper. What was there wiped the smile off my face. There were thorough blueprints of the Professor's school, including the airplane hanger. There where satellite images and security footage of the students, the mutants using their powers. A picture of myself caught my attention; I was healing Peter after his fight with John.

He waited a few minutes before speaking. "I am Director Nicholas Fury, but I'm sure you already knew that." He got up and circled around me, "We have a lot of information on Professor Charles Xavier and his school for "gifted" children." He pulled out a photo of me outside in the backyard teaching my biology class about worms. Fury put his hand on my shoulder, his rough skin making contact with mine. "I bet you wish you could read my mind." He sat down again across from me. "I'm just going to let this sink in."

"What are you playing at, uncle?" I asked telepathically. "You already know I can go into every part of your mind and speak through it."

"Yeah. But I know my favorite niece can do so much more." He smiled sarcastically.

I tilted my head. "How much do you know?" I paused. "How much do they know?"

"Not much. I know what your father told me. You have mind control, telekinesis, healing, and visions. But I have a feeling you can do far more. As far as what SHIELD knows: you can heal and you have some sort of connection to the Tesseract."

The moment I heard that word, flashes of a blue cube came to my mind. It radiated the same blue energy that I generate when I use my powers. I looked through Fury's mind seeing if he was telling the truth and found some memories of the blue cube, with the word Tesseract associated with it.

"Am I telling the truth?" He looked like he was ready to laugh. "I am looking out for you. I've limited the information SHEILD has on you and your father. They have no knowledge of the connection you and I have. But you've caught their attention and I can only do so much."

He gestured at the files. "You have two options. Your first one is to join SHEILD. You would be a special agent, working only on special cases I assign., as well as helping up figure out the Tesseract with your powers. You would be under my direct supervision, so no funny business."

He added, "On SHEILD's part or mine."

I straightened in my chair, "What is my other option."

"Or you will be signed up for medical trials for the Cure. You will be immediately flown to San Francisco and held there until your threat potential has been eliminated."

"You mean when I'm either drugged out of my mind or Cured."

Fury nodded, "It's your decision. You have 2 minutes and I'll be back. Feel free to consult a high power or whatever." He waved his hands dismissively at the cameras before leaving.

I sighed, slid the sunglasses off my face, and opened my eyes. I saw the sparse room before a light blue tint filled my view. I gasped at the images of New York City on fire, a man in green and gold holding a scepter, the Hulk scaling a building, a nuclear missile, Tony Stark falling, and baby blue eyes staring into my soul paired with a smile that made my heart clench. When I shut my eyes, it felt as though all the air suddenly rushed back into the room and was trying to crush me.

I concentrated on the origins of what was to happen: the man in green and gold. I searched this world and the next before I found someone standing on a rocky plateau that was floating in space. He was talking to someone but when I tried to see who, a sharp pain shot through my head and spread through my whole body. I shook it off and focused on the man again. He was white with black, slicked-back hair, he was lean, and had a cocky smile that made me want to slap him. Recognition froze me and I wanted to throw up. Loki.

Fury reentered the room. I slowly opened my eyes and looked straight into his. "Have you made you decision?"

I looked at the cameras. I thought about how working for SHIELD I would constantly be under surveillance, I would have to watch myself and others, forced to save the world, again, but… I would meet the man with the baby blue eyes and that beautiful smile.

I grabbed the "B" file. "I don't really have a choice do I?"

Fury smirked and stood up. "Your first mission is in that file. We will go to it now."

I opened the folder. There was one photo, a man encased in ice wearing a red, white, and blue uniform.

Fury held open the door, "I need you to wake up the first avenger."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review. :)


End file.
